The Past Story of Chase Young
by Wicked Girl99
Summary: This is what Chase Young's life is like before he turned to the Heylin side.
1. Chapter 1

It was 617A.D. in a little village in ancient China, when the sun is coming over the mountain side. This is normally about the time for _Chase Hour_, which will happen in about in… 3, 2, and 1!

"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU THIFE!" Yelled a out of shape fruit sales man chasing a tall skinny boy with long jet black hair that went down to his waist, gold eyes, and was wearing a sky blue button up t – shirt, blue pants, and black shoes an he was caring 3 apples.

The boy was 13 years old, with no money and no family. But he dose have a name it is Chase Young. His family died in a fire that happened to a town that wasn't anywhere near the village that he lives in now. He always stole from that village just to survive. He ran from the fruit sales man hundreds of times, but the police… he always gets away cause he lives in the forest that the town is always afraid of and his father taught him how to fight, so every time he was stuck in a situation, like the police got him or… yeah the police got him he used the moves his father had taught him. But today it was different, no police so far, till something got his leg and Chase fell in the ground. As Chase turned around to see who tripped him and dropped the apples… it was the chief police man, his face had a huge scar from the last time they saw each other and he had big muscles and Chase… he didn't have any big muscles. Then man smiled wickedly as he looked at Chase on the ground. The man grabbed Chase by the forearm arm so fast Chase didn't have a time to think of what to do.

"I finally got you, and this time I'm not going to take my eyes off of you." Said the chief police man with anger in his voice

Chase just said nothing but then he saw a shard of broken glass on the ground, he had to think of something to get it, then a plan formed.

"Ah, I think I dropped something may I please get it… I promise I will give it to you." Said Chase with fake worry in his voice

"… Fine! But hurry up!" He said angrily pushing Chase backwards to the ground.

Chase went to the ground and grabbed the shard of glass and stabbed the police man's right eye. Then Chase grabbed the apples and ran to the forest as fast as he could without looking back. As he ran in the forest he ran straight to a cave in the mountain side where all his stuff is. As he entered his cave feeling glad about himself that he made it without being thrown in prison, he looked at the apples and they looked beaten up a bit from hitting the ground and he muttered.

"That was worth it." He mutters in a disappointing voice.

But he shrugged at the apples and he ate one, he eats one in the morning, one at noon, and one at sun down. He sometimes steals from the fish market in town and the bread sales man as well. A lot of people don't like him in town, but everyone did love the Xiaolin monks that save they're town when it's under attack by the Heylins, he dose enjoy watching them fight cause it helped him get new and more fighting moves. But they say there is still one more dragon that is not yet came to the Xiaolin temple. Chase wished it was him… but he knows it's not him cause he not special. As Chase sat on top of his old hammy down chest, that every male in the family got it as it was pasted down from his, great, great, great, great, great, GREAT grandfather. It was the only thing that survived the fire. He put all of his memories in there… He could still remember that horrible nightmare cause it only happed like last year for him.

It was dark, his family had went to bed then he was awoken by his father.

"Chase! Wake up! Now!" Said His father in a scared tone

Chase got up confused on why his father had gotten him up so early in the morning.

"Chase, get the chest and run me and your mother will be right behind you I promise." Said his father sounding like something bad was happening

Then Chase did as he was told, as he ran out of his house with the chest but his parents we're still inside. Chase wanted to wait but then he saw the town of fire, he knew if he left he might never see his parents again and if he didn't he might not live. So he grabbed the chest and took it far, far, far away from his old village. Then he looked behind him too see the fire globally up his home in flames. As he heard screams of horror there was nothing he could do to stop it. As the fire was done doing it's damage Chase went back to his house but looking at the burned bodies and the blacken houses he gave up all hope when he saw his home. It was nearly a pile of burned wood, as he looked at what happened and wishing his parents lived and not him but he knew his wish will never be answered. As he felt tears run down his face he knew he would have to run, and never return.

As knowing that memory will hunt him he tried to forget it. As time passed Chase saw it was almost noon, so he left his cave to go back to the market something in him told him that he should have stayed in the cave but he didn't listen. As he was sneaking around in town, everything seemed to be going good, well for him. Then as he was about to leave town, two police man grabbed him and pulled him to an ally. As one police man said.

"Ah, it's the runt." Said the first one sounding proud of catching him

"Should we bring him to prison or just end his life here." Said the second one with a crocked smile on his face

"How about non of the above." Said Chase getting ready to fight.

The police man laughed at what he said but they weren't laughing for long till they got there butts kicked. Soon Chase was running with a loft of bread back to the forest. As his day went on as normally, then night fell it was the only time he ever gotten peace and quite. As he was asleep he heard noises in the forest. Then heard two voice they where both male, so Chase left his cave to see where the voices are coming from. He claimed in a tree and he got a perfect view of who they where and he saw two boys about two years older then him and he knew who they are, those two are the Xiaolin Monks. He doesn't know they're names but they where both bald. One had big muscles and was holding a torch light and the other barely had muscles and was caring a map. Then the one holding the torch light said.

"Dashi, I believe you got us lost." Said the one holding the torch light sounding very annoyed

"I did not get us lost! Now it says here that the last dragon in training is… in a tree?" Said the who is possibly Dashi also sounding annoyed.

"Ok, why would the next dragon in training would be in a tree?"

"I don't know! That's what the map says Guan!"

So Chase now knowing what they're names are and why they are in the forest for. But Chase realized he was the only one in a tree.

"It says his in that tree." Said Dashi pointing at the tree Chase was in

"Ok, lets see it his in a tree." Said Guan handing Dashi the torch light and just having enough of this search and kicked the tree so hard Chase fell out of it and landed on Guan.

"Ow!" Said Guan and Chase

"Hey! I was right he was in a tree." Dashi said with happiness in his voice.

Then Chase quickly got off Guan and backed away from them. Guan got up and he looked at Dashi a little annoyed and then they both looked at Chase confused on why he looks confused.

"You ok?" Asked Guan with kindness in his voice

Chase said nothing.

"I think he speaks a different language let me do the talking." Dashi whispered to Guan and Guan just rolled his eyes at that comment. "We… Are… Here To Find You…" Dashi said with movements.

"I don't speak a different language, I only speak the same language as you." Said Chase very annoyed

"Well what my… not bright friend is trying to say is that, we have been searching for the last Xiaolin Dragon in training and now we have found you." Said Guan with a clam voice

Chase was so confused and he didn't even know what to say but this.

"You… got the wrong guy." Said Chase just turning his back on them and walked away.

"No, you are the one." Said Guan

"Yeah the map lead us here and the books say the last Xiaolin Dragon in training would have long black hair and gold eyes… unless you don't have gold eyes and I read this thing upside down then your right." Said Dashi shrugging his shoulders

Then Chase looked worried and turned around to face them and said.

"You are right… I am the one you guys are looking for." He said with no emotion

Then Guan and Dashi both had light smiles on there faces. But Chase had a nervous smile on his face thinking he might not do so well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As it was still night, Chase offered Guan and Dashi to stay with him for the night and they can leave in the morning and they agreed to that till a small green lizard head popped out of Dashi's sleeve.

"Hey! What's this talking about staying somewhere for the night?" Asked the small dragon questioning what's going

"Dojo! Have you been in my shirt this hold time?" Asked Dashi

"Ahh…no" Lied Dojo "Who's the new guy?" Dojo trying to change the subject

"Oh this is…Um… Ah…" Dashi who said not knowing what Chase's name is cause he never told them

"It's Chase, Chase Young." Said Chase

"Yeah… what Chase said." Said Dashi then pointing at Chase

Dojo looked at Chase for awhile and said.

"Ok, why are you guys going to stay with him for the night I thought you two where looking for the last Xiaolin Dragon in training?" Asked Dojo and Guan and Dashi looked at Dojo annoyed and mad. And Guan whispered this to Dojo.

"Chase is the last Xiaolin Dragon in training!" Whispered Guan

"Oh…" Dojo said feeling really stupid.

Then they went to Chase's cave and Guan, Dashi & Dojo had they're mouths wide open with shock when they saw he lived in a cave…

"So… you live here? In a cave?" Guan asked shockingly

"… Yeah, why is it that bad?" Asked Chase

"No… ok maybe." Dashi

Then Chase just rolled his eyes in and ignored Dashi though. Then Guan asked.

"So your parents live here as well?" Ask Guan looking around the cave to find a good place to sleep for the night.

But Chase never answered him. Then chase had to find away to change the subject before things got to questioning but it was to late.

"Chase where are your parents?" Asked Guan

Then all eyes where on Chase. But Chase just had his back turned to them. And a friendly hand of Guan was placed on Chase's shoulder.

"They're dead…" Chase muttered but Guan, Dashi, and Dojo still hard him

"It's alright all of our parents are dead… but no one is sure about Dojo even having parents." Guan said then everyone but Dojo who looked mad a bit laughed in the cave.

Then they went to bed and soon in a couple of hours they will be going through town to go back to the Xiaolin Temple.

The next day they all woke up at sun rise… well almost all Dashi was still asleep.

"Here watch this." Guan then going down and whispered something in Dashi's ear and Dashi jumped to his feet saying.

"Where is she, Chase is she cute?" Dashi asked Chase very excitedly

"Ah, I don't know what your talking about." Chase said confused

"Your sister who else would I be… GUAN!" Dashi now realizing it was Guan's way of waking him up and so Dashi chased Guan.

"Dose this happen often?" Chase asked Dojo

"Yeah, but you get used to it after awhile knowing this two." Dojo said in a not surprised tone while slivering onto Chase's shoulder.

Then Chase had to stop this so, he tripped Dashi, and then Guan… They both fell on they're faces and Dojo and Chase just laugh then Guan and Dashi joined in the laughing then Chase grabbed the chest and they left for the town to go back to the temple. As they where walking everyone ran up to them cause Guan and Dashi are the famous Xiaolin monks but when they came up to the famous Xiaolin monks they saw Chase everyone looked puzzled because why would Chase be with the famous Xiaolin monks. Then four men broke through the crowd of people and it was the chief police man along with three of his best man. The chief police man had a wicked smile on his face and an eye patch on the eye he stabbed.

"So Xiaolin monks I see you got the runt for us, we'll take him and make sure he stays in prison." He said wickedly then he was just about to grab Chase.

"No, Chase is coming with us because he is the last Xiaolin Dragon in training." Said Guan with a serious voice and the chief police man looked confused.

"But this boy is agents numerous crimes! And he was the one who did this to me!" Said the chief police man angrily and pointing at his face.

"Well sir, I highly doubt he had anything to do with the way you look." Said Dashi sarcastically the police chief looked really mad but aloud Chase to leave town with the Xiaolin monks and the three of them where still laughing about what Dashi said.

As they finally made it out with out being stopped by crazy fans but they made it.

"Thanks guys for getting me out of that situation." Said Chase

"No problem, but one question? How many crimes did you put agent that town?" Asked Dashi suspiciously

"Um… a one year's worth." Chase said nervously with a nervous smile on his face

Guan, Dashi and Dojo just had open mouths again with shock.

"You… did that may crimes and never got caught?" Asked Guan

"Oh, I got caught but I never went to prison but I only did those to get food… this getting wired isn't it?" Said Chase

They all nodded yes.

"Let's not tell Master Chi about the crimes." Said Guan

"Agreed," Said Dojo and Dashi

Chase looked confused on who Master Chi is. But he'll find out who is soon. As they walked it was already noon and they were a mile away from the Xiaolin temple. When Chase saw it he felt like he was almost home. And after the mile they were at the temple steps. And at the top of the steps was an elderly man. He bowed down to them but the only ones who bowed in return was Guan and Dashi. Chase didn't know what to do but stand there in confusion. Then something slivered up to his ear and whispered.

"Your suppose to bow down to Master Chi kid not stand there like a stick." Whispered Dojo

Then Chase quickly bow down while Dojo was still on him and Dojo fell off of Chase and it the ground.

"That was no way to treat a dragon!" Said Dojo sounding very sad

Then Chase was surprised and embarrassed, he dropped a dragon and he met a dragon an all this time Chase thought Dojo was a talking lizard. Then Master Chi looked at Chase for awhile.

"You have done well Guan and Dashi, you two have founded the last Xiaolin dragon in training, Chase Young." Said Master Chi and Chase, Guan, Dashi, and Dojo were shocked on how he knew Chase's name.

"How do you know my name?" Asked Chase very confused

"I already knew you where the last Xiaolin dragon in training. I also now you where also a thief in the near by city." and Chase, Guan, Dashi, and Dojo were shocked on how he knew Chase's name.

"How do you know my name?" Asked Chase very confused

"I already knew you where the last Xiaolin dragon in training. I also now you where also a thief in the near by village." Said Master Chi

Then chase felt like he was about to be kicked out of the temple and never return. But Master Chi let Chase stay even knowing everything Chase has done in his past from that village. Then Guan and Dashi showed Chase where his room is. Chase didn't know what to do, but he just gave a slight smile at them. But even thought they where safe in the Xiaolin Temple from they're enemies but Chase felt some wired feeling in him that something was watching them.

On a hill side there where two figures, one woman with reddish/brownish hair, a black dress with long wavy sleeves, and green eyes and on her shoulder there was a bean with a pare of eyes and a mouth and vine like arms.

"hmm, they found the last Xiaolin monk… but I'm just surprise he lived after that fire I send to his village awhile ago." Said the woman known as the Heylin witch Wuya seeming surprised

"He must be smarter then he looks and who his family once was." Said the bean who was known as a Hannibal Roy Bean also a bit surprised

And they knew Chase was the last Xiaolin monk and also knew Chase came from a poor family so he never went to school and never learned how to read or write.

"So do we bring one of them to our side now or wait?" Asked Wuya with a slight smirk

"Let's wait, I want to see what the new monk has up his sleeve." Said Hannibal looking at Chase with a very interesting look on his face


	3. Chapter 3

_Three months later_

"AHHH!" The three boys scream in terror while they where riding Dojo for the first (and probably last) time on Dojo.

"Dojo can you please! Slow down!" Begged Dashi

"Yeah I agree with Dashi." Said Guan who sounded annoyed with himself for saying that

"Sorry kiddos Master Chi said there is something bad happening in the village we met Chase in."

"Oh great… The village everyone hates me in, this should be some twist for them again." Said Chase sarcastically cause he knows everyone still hates him even thought he helped save that village ten times now.

Then everything went quiet and Dashi was the first one to break the silence.

"So who is it this time? Wuya or Hannibal?" Then Chase looked confused on who Hannibal is.

"Who's Hannibal?" Asked Chase feeling really stupid for that question.

"Oh you only met Wuya, Hannibal Roy Bean well… his a…"

"His a bean." Guan finishing Dashi's sentence cause he felt like he was going to take forever to finish it. Then Dashi looked at him annoyed but then turned back to look at there younger friend Chase, who looked even more confused.

"We know what your thinking and we just thought it was his name till we met him." Said Dashi

"Well I don't think it's Hannibal because I see Wuya's rock army." Dojo who sounded serous then a rock hit him in the head.

"AAAHHH!" The three boys screamed as Dojo was unconscious and falling straight to the ground.

Then they crashed landed on the ground hard. Guan, Dashi and Chase got off of the unconscious dragon and Dojo went back to his normal size and they hide him somewhere that the rock army wouldn't find him. Then they attacked Chase even thought he was the newest monk he, Guan and Dashi where all on the same level… that was Apprentice. Guan and Dashi we're very surprise of Chase learning so fast and Master Chi was very surprised as well. Some of those moves he knows where known as the moves his father tough him. So they thought that they will move up to Xiaolin Dragon very quickly but Master Chi said "Only one will become a Dragon." So the monks where quickly worried but Guan and Dashi don't mind who will be Dragon but for Chase… it was different for him, he felt he needed to become the dragon cause the world gave him this opportunity to make himself feel like everything he did really happened.

As they where fighting the rock army, Wuya was watching from a safe distance, and she didn't see what was so… interesting about the newest monk. She just thought he was just an unwanted runt, but Hannibal was really interested in him. So she thought she would send her army at them so she could see what he can do and she was now impressed of the newest monk because he was doing Apprentice moves and wearing an Apprentice belt. And he was tearing throw her rock army like it was nothing but a simple workout.

Then as there was only one rock creature left and Guan and Dashi where about to take care of it but before they did Chase jumped in the air and kicked his head off and then he throw it back agent a tree. And it broke into a hundred small peaces of stone. Then Chase smiled to himself then he turned to his friends to see them a little annoyed that he took they're shot on taking care of the rock creature.

"Hey, what's with the annoyed looks, we won didn't!" Said Chase with an excited tone in his voice

"Well, you took our shot." Said Dashi little annoyed

"Yeah, Dashi's right for once in his life." Said Guan with a no emotion

"Oh, next time I'll let you guys take the last shot." Said Chase with honesty an Guan and Dashi gave Chase a _like we heard that before_ type of look and they we're on Dojo going back to the temple "Seriously you guys I'll let you two take it next time."

"That's what you always say." Muttered Guan to himself angrily but Chase still heard but he said nothing.

As time passed Dashi broke the silence.

"So… what should we do when we get back to the Temple?" Asked Dashi trying to break the silence

"Oh, Master Chi wanted me to remind you kids to do your chores when we get back to the temple." Said Dojo with no emotion

"Doesn't he every give us a break?" Asked Dashi

"Dashi, you and me lived with Master Chi every since we where babies… you should know he never gives anyone a break." Said Guan with a little sarcasm to it

As they did they're chores and Chase just rolled his eyes in boredom as Dashi just lad back and did nothing and Guan doing his chores, and Chase doing his chores as well… and then when Chase was almost done, he was already far away from his friends and heard Master Chi talking to someone else and he regrets hearing it.

"Master Chi, I have some bad news…" Said the man in a worry voice

"Yes, what is this bad news you have?" Asked Master Chi in a concerned voice

Chase couldn't help hearing it, but he didn't know it would be the start of him losing his friends.

"One of the Xiaolin Dragons will become a… a… Heylin Master." Said the man

Chase backed away from the door feeling traumatized in every inch of his body. He ran as far away from the door and when he was in the room where his friends where Chase tripped on a bucket that was filled with soapy water. And he hit the floor feeling pain and terror (but mostly terror) and his skin was as very pale.

"Chase, are you ok? I never seen you like this." Said Guan in a worried voice and Chase didn't answered just looked to Guan then to Dashi in terror and ran out of the temple and passed the village (the one he once stole from) and stopped at the ashes of his old village. He couldn't believe nothing changed here, he could still smell the burning of wood still. But he feels that he should have never left to go to the temple in the first place.

As Chase stayed in the ashes of his home he couldn't take it just feeling the memory coming to him, still hearing the screams… So he ran again and we didn't stop no matter what. He was afraid that one of them will become a Heylin. And as he ran he felt like someone was following him, but he ignored it.

As Guan and Dashi where on Dojo searching for they're friend they yelled.

"Chase!" They yelled but no answer

"Chase!" They yelled again but still no answer

Guan growing worried for his younger friend hoping he didn't get into trouble. As for Dashi he was as worried as Guan was about Chase.

Then night fell Chase had nowhere to go, no plan, no money and still no family. He felt unwanted in the world again. 'Maybe I shouldn't go back, I mean I know what I heard.' Thought Chase while he was looking for a place to stay… 'Guess I'll have to stay under a tree for the night.' Thought Chase, then he led back agent a oak tree and fell into a peaceful sleep.

As Dashi and Guan couldn't see in the dark but they tried there best to look for they're friend.

"Dashi, why don't you use one of those Shen – Gong – Wu you have been making?" Asked Dojo in a curious voice

"Yeah maybe it can help us find Chase." Said Guan who was counting on Dashi to pull his weight another then fighting Wuya or Hannibal.

"Oh… Why didn't you two say anything like four hours ago?" Said Dashi looking in his pockets to pull out a strange looking monocular. "Falcon's Eye!" then putting it on his right eye and looking down in the trees and throw mountains then he spotted something "Guys! I think I see something… down there!" Dashi pointing to the forest that wasn't that far away from a burnt land.

"Way to go Dashi." Guan patting him on the back friendly

"Thanks Guan." Dashi feeling proud of himself

Then they landed on the ground and got off of Dojo an went looking for Chase an Dojo went back to his normal form and did a quick look till Dojo said.

"Guys, I found him… but his sleeping." Dojo in a quiet voice and showing them where Chase is

"He so peaceful when his sleeping… I don't like." Said Dashi looking annoyed and crossing his arms around his chest

"Well his asleep now, let's get him back to the temple." Said Guan picking up Chase and putting him over his shoulder

"Now let's bring you three back to the temple, before the sun comes up cause I need my eight hours of sleep." Said Dojo sounding very tired and growing back into his flying form and they flow off back to the temple

Then as the sun was right on the horizon, and Chase woke up. As he saw he was on Dojo and with Dashi and Guan, he couldn't say anything to them cause of what he heard but he tried to for get it. Then the first person to realized chase was awake was Guan.

"Chase! Your awake, are you ok?" Asked Guan in a worried voice but before Chase answered Dashi said.

"Why did you ran away? Is it something that we need to know? Was it Wuya? Was it Hannibal that made you want to leave? Is it presser? Was it –"Dashy asking to fast and being interrupted by Dojo.

"Dashi! Give the kid a brake, we just found him let him relax before we get back to the temple." Said Dojo sounding annoyed

"Oh… sorry, I'll give you some space Chase." Dashi rubbing the back of his head feeling embarrassed

"Thank you, and I'm fine Guan." Chase lying to them cause he knows that this information he has is too horrible to tell them.

"Are you sure when you –"Guan then got interrupted

"I said I was fine! Can we just forget about this?" Said Chase getting mad and annoyed then everyone was shocked of Chase's outburst cause he was never like that before. And everything was silent for the rest of the way back to the temple.


	4. Chapter 4

As days pasted it was almost time to move up to Wudi Warrior, everyone has done there own thing over the last few days. Dashi toying with his Wu, Guan practicing with the weapon he got from Master Chi (which he named _Spear of Guan)_, and Chase… he was sitting under a tree just as far away from his friends trying to mediated. Then Dojo came up to him holding a deck of Chinese playing cards.

"Hey Chase, want to see something magically?" Dojo trying to convince the young monk to play

"No, now go away Dojo." Said Chase annoyed

"Come on, you should do something fun! You're young… well technically your last name is –" Dojo getting interrupted right in the middle of his joke

"Yeah Dojo I get it! My last name is Young! Now leave me be!" Chase getting anger/annoyed

"Fine, fine… jezz." Dojo getting annoyed and slithered away

Then as Chase was finally getting some peace and quiet till…

"Hey Chase!" Dashi surprising Chase and almost scarring him half to death and jumped and hit a tree branch hard on his head landed on his back

"Sorry, didn't mean to scary you there." Dashi helping Chase off the ground and he felt embarrassed on what happened to his friend

"It's alright… what do you need?" Asked Chase still a little annoyed

"Oh, I just wanted to show you the new Shen – Gong – Wu I just made." Dashi showing Chase a green horse shoe shape thing that was made out of leather and Chase just looking at it thinking it's not much of anything.

"And… " Chase feeling that this will blow up in his face… like the Orb of Tornami or the Star Hanabi "Will this blow up in my face… again?"

Then Dashi looked at him annoyed. "No! It let's the wearer breath under water, I call them the Gills of Hamachi." Dashi sounding cocky and Chase rolling his eyes with annoyance

"So can I go back to mediating?" Asked Chase annoyed

"Come on! Don't you want to try them out?" Dashi trying to convince him to put them on

"No…"

"Oh! Please! I'm begging here!"

Then Chase groaned with annoyance and took the Wu out of Dashi's hand.

"Gills of Hamachi!" Chase putting the gills on his neck and then his skin turned into green scales, his fingers and toes get webbed, his ears are turn into fins along with is long black hair turned into and long green straight up fin.

"WATER! WATER! I NEED WATER!" Chase chocking on the air cause he wasn't able to breath the air anymore

"Right! Ah… there! There is a coy pond right over –" Dashi then seeing Chase running to the coy pond and jumping in there and water was Chase's air now.

Then Guan taking a brake from practicing using his Spear of Guan and looking at his friend in the coy pond, looking very confused and seeing Dashi looking proud of himself and so he came over holding the spear in his hand.

"Ah… Chase, why are you in the coy pond and… look like a fish?" Guan sounding very confused

"Oh, his trying out one of the Shen – Gong – Wu I made." Dashi still sounding proud of himself then Chase tore off the Gills of Hamachi and turned back to normal and he was sitting up in the coy pond and he slapped it on the outside of the coy pond and was socking wet and Chase was looked at Dashi with really anger.

"AHHH!" Chase sounding anger and jumping out of the coy pond and tackled Dashi and the two boys stared fighting each other. Then in the middle of the fight between Dashi and Chase, Guan pulled Chase off of Dashi before things got out of hand and Dashi panting.

"Thank… you… Guan." Dashi panting

"Your welcome, but Chase why did you attack Dashi?" Guan sounding concern

"Cause _his_ stupid Wu almost killed me!" Chase with anger in his voice

"Hey! My Wu is **not** stupid!" Dashi getting anger at Chase

"You Guys! You two shouldn't be fighting! Master Chi could be –" Guan just get interrupted

"Could be hearing it." Master Chi with is elder, wise and creepy voice and he was right behind them.

And the three boys feeling a little scared and turned around to see Master Chi.

"Master Chi… It was all Chase's fault!" Dashi pointing to Chase and Chase looking like he was ready to strangle Dashi but Guan put his hand on Chase shoulder and gave him a look which said _Don't even think about it _and so he calmed himself quickly and was ready for his punishment.

"Chase, why did you attack your fellow monk?" Asked Master Chi in a confused voice

"Well… Dashi wanted me to try out a Wu he just made and so he asked me and I put it on and I guess… I needed to be in the water while I'm wearing the Wu… and so… yeah, I got mad because he never told me about that part… so that's why I attacked Dashi… Sorry about that Dashi." Chase sounding guilty then Dashi giving him a slight smile and that was Dashi's way of saying 'I forgive you.'

"See! This why we shouldn't have teens running around here!" Dojo popping out of Master Chi's right sleeve and then the three boys gave the dragon nasty glares. "No a fence you guys." Dojo sounding nervous

"Now, that we got that situation over with I must speck to you three at once, met me in the mediation room." Said Master Chi with a strong voice and then leaving the three boys.

"Yes sir." The boys said

Then the boys quickly running to the mediation room, and as they ran to the mediation room they pasted the Xiaolin Dragon Armor. Chase just stopped right in front of it and was looking straight at feeling like it was made for him the armor had melt of the armor was so rear no one knows what type of melt it is and the part of the forearm and near the ankles there was melt there as well and the belt was made out of cloth and it had a gloden dragon eye it ha long black sleeves and black pants its shoes look like sandals and greenish gloves. Then Guan was shacking him.

"Chase we have to go see Master Chi." Guan shacking Chase back to reality

"Wha… oh right." Chase coming back to reality and following his friends to the mediation room and they sat down on the mats. And Master Chi was sitting on the mat in front of them and Dojo was laying lazily on his shoulders and got up.

"Young monks it is time for two of you to get a title and one of you will get a new weapon." Said the elder

The three boys look to each other.

"Now, Guan and Dashi you two will be now called Grand Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan." Then Guan and Dashi jumped in the air and high five each other. "And Chase Young… you have earned a weapon of your own." Master Chi handing Chase a double bladed spear and it was the same type of melt as the armor was made out of. Chase was speechless while holding the spear, but he was so happy he said.

"Thank you! And I take everything I ever said about you." Chase then realizing what he just said "Not that I did…." He said nervously and accidentally lost his grip on the spear and it was gabbed in the wall.

"Smooth move kid." Dojo saying it sarcastically and Chase feeling stupid and embarrassment but looked annoyed at the dragon, then Chase went to grab his spear from out of the wall when right after he did Master Chi said.

"I have also decided that it is time for you three to move to Wudi Warriors."

The three young monks all look to each other again cause soon it will be the end of there training and go they're own ways. But they also knew only _one _must become a Xiaolin Dragon, and each of the boys where hoping it was one of them. As soon as Master Chi said that they're belts turned into a greenish blue and the three boys looked in wonder.

"Now we will begin your Wudi training tomorrow, at the mean time you three must get some rest cause it is getting late." Master Chi and he was right the moon was already high in the sky and the boys yawned and went straight up to there rooms.

As the weeks went on for the three monks, Chase has finally met Hannibal and Chase hated him from the start because he said.

"It's a shame that your parents died on you… but they probably didn't even want you to beginning." Hannibal

As Chase felt hot tears starting to run down his face he fought Hannibal without his friends cause he thought he could do it on his own… Boy was he wrong; he ended up in the infirmary for three days. Dashi made more Shen – Gong – Wu and then he was done on the day before something bad happened.

A horrible plagued took over the temple, the only people that didn't get effected by it was the three boys and Dojo. As the three monks did there best to train they believed that they are ready to know who will get to be known for as The Xiaolin Dragon. Cause the three boys ganged they're immortal souls when they became Wudi Warriors but they did not get to hear from they're mast because a week before it was time to know who will the Xiaolin Dragon be, they're master had pasted away from the illness. And they will do they're best to keep the world from evil.


	5. Chapter 5

"I did it!" Yelled Dashi with joy holding a wooden box.

"You _did_ what exactly?" Asked the busy Chase Young practicing with his spear

"I made a box that can –" Dashi then they heard Dojo scream in horror and they ran to the steps and they saw Wuya and a huge army of her rock creatures.

"Wuya!" the three boys hissed in anger

"In the flesh… Rock army, ATTACK!" Wuya and her army ran right for the temple.

The three boys ready to fight and then… They attacked, the war went on for so many days and nights Dashi used his Shen – Gong – Wu and Guan used his Spear of Guan and Chase used his bare hands. As when the army was destroyed the three boys surrounded Wuya and Dashi pulled the wooden box out and he said.

"It's time to for send serration evil, packing." Dashi opening the wooden box and a golden misty purple arm grabbed Wuya and turned her into a ghost and sucked her in. And the boys smiled to each other knowing Master Chi would be very proud of them then Dojo jumped on Dushi's shoulder and said that he found out who will become the Xiaolin Dragon, but they will have to wait till tomorrow. As night fell the older monks where rebuilding the temple walls, Chase went to his room but when he got there a familiar silver, black and red bird… Chase knew that was Yin Yang, Hannibal's bird. Chase glared at the bird as a it dropped a note on Chase's pillow, and Chase picking up the note and he over the months staying at the temple he learn how to read and weight (not very well thought.) Chase then picked up the note and it said.

_Chase I want you to met me in the forest, and come alone. _

_From, _

_Hannibal Roy Bean_

Then Chase put the note down and thought 'If I go, I could destroy Hannibal once and for all! Then if I'm the Xiaolin Dragon, then the others will see that I'm perfect for the job.' Thought Chase and so he went to Hannibal.

As Chase was in the forest he felt at home. Then Hannibal arrived on Yin Yang.

"So I see you got my note." Said Hannibal with a cocky accent

"Yes, now tell me what do you want?" Chase said coldly

"For you to join the Heylin side."

"Why would I be so foolish as to join the Heylin side, cause soon I will become a Xiaolin Dragon." Chase sounding cocky

"Your place in history will be stolen from you, by the one you consider closest." Hannibal and then a holograph of Guan wearing the Xiaolin Dragon armor and it said.

"I have stand in the shadow of Chase Young for too long and now it will be him standing in my shadow." Said the holograph of Guan and Chase felt like he was betrayed by his best friend, then Yin Yang handed Chase a melt container and it had dragons on the sides.

"Drink the Lou – Mang – Lang, ancient poison to the dragon and forever join me on the dark side." Hannibal with a wicked smile "If you want you can have sometime to think about it." Then Hannibal jumped on Yin Yang and flow away.

And Chase looked disappointed on what he was doing but he went to the mediation room with the soup to think it out, and as he was thinking two of the dragon's eyes glowed green. Chase just looking in horror. Then after an hour he grabbed the soup and went back to Hannibal.

"I see you made a wise decision." Hannibal smiling wickedly at Chase and Chase without a word he took the lid off and drank the soup with the dead dragon and then he turned into monstrous dragon, his hair turned into black spicks, his skin turned into green scales, his teeth turning into sharp fangs and his eyes… his golden eye where still gold but they had the dragon part of it now and then he let out a monstrous scream, and ran to the temple and Hannibal following him on Yin Yang.

As Dashi and Guan sleeping in there rooms a gong was beating loudly and Guan and Dashi quickly got out of there beds. Guan went to get Chase but when he got there Chase wasn't in his room. Then he went to Dashi.

"Dashi! Chase isn't in his room." Guan with a concerned tone in his voice

"His probably down stairs already." Dashi not sounding worried about his young monk. An Guan gave him _I hope your right _look. As the two ran down stairs they saw a hideous dragon there defeating everyone in it's way, then it spotted them and came running straight at them Dashi and Guan we're ready to fight it but right when they stricked the dragon grabbed Dashi's ankle and throw him to the stone wall and the grabbed Guan's forearm and flipped him at Dashi.

As the two mound in pain the dragon beast took the Xiaolin Dragon armor and then it slowly turned into they're former friend and monk… Chase Young. Dashi and Guan looked at they're friend and saw he was now wearing the Xiaolin Dragon armor.

"Chase…" Dashi and Guan saying it in horror and Chase just smiling wickedly at them, the three boys just staring at each other.

"This is just too easy." Said Chase in a cold voice

Then Dash got up and attacked Chase, as the two fought Guan just sat there traumatized seeing his best friend had joined the Heylin side. As Dashi was losing Chase used his weapon and ended Dashi's life. Guan snapped out of it when he saw Dashi's body lying there dead. Chase just gave a smirk at the dead body then Guan try to do a sneak attack but Chase was to cleaver and so he flipped Guan over his head then it knocked him out. As Chase kept destroy the rest of the temple it finally cot on fire and so he left the temple burning. He was on a cliff side and lend back agent a tree then Hannibal hopped on his shoulder.

"I see you done well." Hannibal with a dark voice

"Yes… but there is something else I must do." Chase sounding colder then ice and putting Hannibal on his hand. Then grabbed him in his fist and pulled the Yin Yang Yoyo and opened the portal and throw Hannibal and Yin Yang in there forever. As Chase felt his heart burn with darkness he would set for world take over. But for Guan he used the Orb to stop the fire but that was all he could do the only survivors where Dojo, him and a few elder monks but knowing the Chase Young who felt like family… was gone from history.

**The End**


End file.
